Glances
by jay357
Summary: Regina accepts an arranged date, and finds herself opposite her sometime enemy, the tenacious Emma Swan. Trying to make the most of the night, they end up finding that the passion they've put into fighting each other is masking heat that runs much deeper... -written for tumblr's SQ AU Challenge
1. Chapter 1

**Written for tumblr's SwanQueen AU Week**

**Archiving: Only with permission of the author**  
**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, everything belongs to Eddy and Adam and just ugh  
AU: no magic, no curse**

* * *

When her phone buzzed, Regina stared at it for a while before she moved even so much as a finger. If it was that landscaping guy again, she would throw the unwelcome device out of the next window. She'd had enough for today; meeting had followed meeting, and she had barely had time to even eat. Add to that the fact that her phone hadn't stopped ringing and she was the picture perfect of a grumpy mayor.

The brunette's eyes went to the clock. It was well past her usual work hours and she was not only in a bad mood, but also quite exhausted. She glanced at her vibrating phone a last time, before she shoved it into her bag and left the office. On the way to her car, she noticed that the corridors were empty and everyone else had gone home already. Obviously other people didn't value the work they could do here. She scoffed involuntarily and then got into her car, a scowl on her face on the whole way home.

Arriving at a dark house, she became painfully aware of the fact that Henry was at school camp for the next two weeks, leaving her alone in the big empty house. Now she remembered why she put in more and more hours in the last few days. Coming home and finding an unlit porch light and silent rooms was not to her liking at all. She missed Henry. She missed having someone greet her when she arrived at home. Feeling defeated for the first time in years, she simply let her purse drop to the floor and sat down on the couch; rigidly at first, but the longer she sat in the quiet living room, the more her body slumped into the soft cushions of the furniture, until she came to lie on her back, staring at the ceiling. When she closed her eyes – just for a minute, she told herself – her body took control of her and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Regina? Are you home?" A voice penetrated her sleepy mind, and when she finally opened her eyes, she needed a minute until she realized where she was.  
"Regina?" Kathryn. What on earth was Kathryn doing here on a …Saturday morning?  
"Oh come on, I know you've been awake for hours. You won't get out of this by refusing to pick up your phone or open your door!"  
"WHAT are you talking about," asked Regina when she opened the door. Still in her clothes from the day before, she looked as regal as one could in crumpled skirt and blazer, her hair ruffled and standing in all directions.  
"Wow." Kathryn looked honestly taken aback for a second, but then a smile spread over the blonde's face.  
"The 'freshly fucked' look really suits you, Regina, but I suggest you go and change before we're going." Pushing past the mayor despite the shocked look on her face, Kathryn made herself at home and bit a chunk off one of the apples on a nearby table.

"Go on then! We need to get going in a bit, I suggest you hurry up!"  
"And where would we be going exactly?" Regina wasn't sure whether it was her sleep-addled mind or the fact that she had worked too many hours, but for the life of her she couldn't remember what Kathryn was talking about.

A raised eyebrow was all the answer she got while the blonde was munching away on her precious apples.  
"I…"  
"No buts this time. Seriously Regina, you need to stop resisting so much! It won't kill you to spend one evening with a stranger! You might even start to like them, who knows."  
"Oh."

Kathryn's laughter was infectious despite the fact that Regina still felt as confused as when she woke up, and a tiny smile graced her lips.  
"You forgot! I never expected to see the day when Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke, would forget something as important as this! What a glorious day it is indeed…" Looking at her, Kathryn seemed to be surprised to get no reaction at all.  
"You really don't remember? A few weeks ago when Henry's school had this blind date thing going for their single parents? No? You don't remember that he put your name in the box as well? You should have gotten a letter with the time and place of your blind date, you know… Didn't you open your mail?"  
"Kathryn…"  
"Oh shush. Go and get dressed. I'll be waiting here, these apples are delicious."

When Regina came down the stairs she was hardly in a good mood. The first thing she had noticed when she had entered the bathroom had been the time. 2 PM. She had slept well over 12 hours on a slightly uncomfortable couch. No wonder she was in a bad mood. Not to mention that Kathryn's perky and happy attitude hadn't helped one bit. The hot water had, however.

She had thought about the blind date campaign the kids had set up, and realized that she had thrown the letter into the trash after finding out it was at a time when Henry would not be at home. She had figured he wouldn't remember the campaign, not while he was away on camp. At the time she had not in the least been willing to meet up with one of Storybrooke's boring residents, not even if her son had set it up. Now part of her regretted that decision.

"Nice. You look good. And you should, after more than two hours. … But lose the scowl."  
"Hmpf."  
"Oh come on Regina, smile a little! It's not gonna kill you, I promise." No matter what she did or said, Kathryn seemed determined to stay ever cheerful. The mayor tried to hide her smile, but unsuccessfully so.  
"There we go. Wonderful, now we can finally get going."  
"Going where?" Following Kathryn out the door, she realized that the blonde was determined to play chauffeur. She probably was afraid Regina would change her mind, and rightly so.

"Well, are you gonna be standing there all day or are you gonna get in at one point?"  
"Miss…"  
"Don't you dare 'Miss' me, MAYOR MILLS. Get in." She wordlessly followed the order, completely uncomfortable and anxious of what was about to come. And then she realized something:  
"How do you know my blind date was set for today?"  
"Ha. I know you, Regina. I knew that you would hate this idea just as much as Henry loved it. So I… Well I improvised. I asked Mary Margaret for the specifics of your date."  
"And she just gave them to you?!" Incredulous, Regina's voice spiked until it disappeared completely. How could this person, this Mary Margaret, just give her personal details away?!

"Well, no… But you know, she felt kind of bad for the whole David thing… so… yeah. I kind of guilt-tripped her into it…?" A snort escaped her before she even knew what was happening. This whole thing was too ridiculous to be true.  
"Of course you did. What even was I expecting?"  
"Oh well you know me…"  
"I believe I do actually, yes."  
"So I guess you'll want to rip my throat out when I tell you that I know who you're meeting?"  
"…you do?"

"Well that's the advantage of having the woman at hand who stole your husband." Kathryn chuckles and puts a comforting hand on Regina's leg.  
"You'll like them. Just trust me." And surprisingly enough, the brunette does.

"So where are we exactly?"  
"Excuse me, you were sitting next to me the whole time, you could have looked at the street signs, dear." Regina raised an eyebrow in surprise, Kathryn was not usually one to sass, but today it seemed like she had a jar full of remarks that left Regina speechless. If only for a moment.  
"I admit, I was distracted."  
"Oh, I get it. You were wondering who your blind date could be. Right?" Cocking eyebrows should be forbidden for anyone else except her, Regina wondered, because the look the blonde was giving her was rather infuriating.  
"Actually yes, I have." She leaned back against the car, wondering where on earth the young woman had taken her, and as she turned around she thought she saw Miss Margaret's car disappear behind a corner. Shaking her head, she told herself she was imagining things. What would Miss Margaret be doing in this part of Storybrooke after all? Thinking of the short-haired brunette led her to think of another woman she knew. Sheriff Swan. A growl built up in her throat, and Regina was agonizingly aware that Kathryn was watching her closely, with a curious look in her eyes.

"What is it, Kathryn?"  
"Nothing. I just think you'll have a wonderful evening… night… whatever."  
"Whatever do you mean? I thought this was simply a dinner date?!"  
"Well…" Her voice was barely above a whisper when she answered to the simple word, but even she could hear the menace in her words:  
"Miss Nolan, explain yourself." For once it was the blonde's turn to look uncomfortable, and much to Regina's pleasure, she looked embarrassed and ashamed, her cheeks red with guilt.  
"Well…"  
"Spit it out already."

"Mary Margaret and I sort of changed the arrangements…?"  
"YOU DID WHAT?!"  
"Don't kill me yet, alright? I promise you, you won't regret going in there, and if you do, then… well. Then Henry has one godmother less?"  
"Kathryn…"  
"Just try it. For Henry." Regina's heart sagged. Of course Kathryn would hit her soft spot. She knew she would do anything as long as it made her son happy.  
"Alright."

"Here's the key."  
"The key?"  
"There's a cabin behind this house. Just follow the path. Dinner will be delivered at eight." All of a sudden Regina was nervous. What exactly was waiting for her in said cabin? Who was waiting for her? Not knowing everything there was to know made her uncomfortable. More than she wanted to admit.  
"Don't look so panicked. There are two bedrooms, so it's not like we're setting you up for anything. We just thought you'd want some quiet time for once? … Well anyway, call me tomorrow. I'll pick you up." With that, the younger woman got back into her car and drove off, leaving Regina to stand in the snow alone. 'I can do this,' she thought.

The cabin looked quite small from the outside, barely big enough to contain two bedrooms, not by Regina's standards. Well she would have to deal with whatever was to come tonight, so a small bedroom was the least of her problems at the moment. Smoke was coming out of the chimney, and the mayor smiled involuntarily. Lost in thought, she let her hand rest on the doorknob. She loved an open fire. The flickering light of the fireplace shone through the ice-covered windows, and Regina could see a figure moving behind the curtains. It was slender and not as tall as she would have expected. What if...

Suddenly the door was pulled from her hand, and warm air rushed towards her.  
"Regina!" Turning away from the window towards the person in front of her, the brunette knew who she would see before she even met the green eyes of Emma Swan.  
"Miss Swan." The blonde looked as startled as Regina felt. This was not what she had been expecting, and it sure as hell was not what she had wanted. She was close to turning around when she thought of Henry. She was now sure that he had put both their names in the box they had collected the names in. What were the chances of the two of them getting paired together? Close to zero. She knew that a lot of Storybrooke's parents were single, so now finding herself presented with Henry's birth mother felt like a punch in the stomach. It could have been a decently nice but boring man and the brunette would have been happier. But no, it was the obnoxious, intrusive, self-serving sheriff of Storybrooke.

"I was just about to get more firewood…" Of course she was. For the first time since looking at the blonde, Regina noticed the enormous parka the young woman was wearing, her long blonde hair hidden inside the hood of the thing.  
"You better carry on then, or we will both freeze to death. Which would be a complete waste of Storybrooke's resources. It needs a mayor, after all." With that, Regina pushed past a stunned Miss Swan and into the warmth of the cabin. She heard the other woman scoffing and stomping out into the snow while slamming the door shut.

"Oh well." She decided to make herself comfortable, so she got rid of her coat and boots, putting on the slippers that were neatly stuffed into a cabinet. Sitting down in a soft looking armchair, she took in the scenery. It was small, yet homely. The fire in the fireplace crackled and filled the otherwise silent room, while Regina waited for the sheriff to return. Truly, she was of no mind to make this feel like a date, but spending time with the other woman… would maybe prove less awkward and awful than she was imagining right now. Although it was doubtful.

Just then the blonde returned, dragging snow inside and making an unusual amount of noise, even for her. She huffed and stumbled into the living room, throwing the wood onto a pile next to the chimney.  
"You could make yourself useful, you know," said the blonde exasperatedly.  
"And how would I do that, Miss Swan?" With her legs one over the other and her arms resting on the armchair, she knew she looked like her usual self, not like the confused and nervous child she felt like when she watched the fiery sheriff undress partially. The bulky parka came off, followed by yet another one of Miss Swan's trademark red jackets, and toned arms appeared, because – of course – the younger woman was wearing a tank top. Regina unconsciously licked her lips while transfixed by the raw beauty that was a flustered Emma Swan.

The blonde didn't seem to be aware of the mayor looking at her in a way that was much more than just fake curiosity. In fact, if Regina didn't know it better, she would say that the sheriff was being deliberately slow in her undressing, moving just enough so her best attributes were highlighted. When she stretched to hang the parka and jacket onto the nearby hanger, her tank top freed from its place in her jeans, riding up her back, exposing that stretch of skin just above her butt, forcing Regina's eyes to widen comically.

This was not going according to plan. If there had ever been a plan on her part. It had barely been five minutes, and already she was affected by the closeness of the other woman. One way or another, Henry's birth mother always had an effect on her. Today was the first time she paid any attention to more than Miss Swan's words, however. Not liking the silence that had crept up on them, Regina cleared her throat, for the first time since meeting the younger woman ignoring the need to argue and fight, but instead looking for something more… friendly to say.

"I did not expect it to be you, Miss Swan."  
"Is that supposed to be your form of an apology? … Hold on, never mind. I get it." The blonde sat down right in front of her, on the coffee table; her whole body bent forward, head resting on her arms.  
"I… Trust me; I didn't expect you, either. I was half expecting it to be some boring guy who talks about nothing else but machines all day or something like that, I dunno."  
"Miss Swan, is that your way of saying you're glad it is me?" To her surprise, Miss Blanchard's roommate blushed and quickly hid her face behind her golden curls, mumbling something Regina couldn't quite understand.  
"What were you saying?" And, getting up: "Also, Miss Swan, is there something to drink in this hellhole?"  
"Ugh. I said that I could be stuck here with a lot less attractive people… And yes, there is. There's wine in the kitchen. Let me…"  
"I'm getting it. You sit tight, my dear. You were, after all, accusing me of not making myself useful just moments ago." She inspected the small kitchen niche, and sure enough, there was an assortment of wines that she would not have expected Emma Swan to choose. Which she surely hadn't. This was most likely Kathryn's doing. Picking a deep red Merlot, Regina was looking through the cupboards for glasses when she felt a hand on her hip and a body invading her personal space from behind. She was about to yell at the intruder when a soft voice said:

"The wine glasses are in this one. I was here a bit early, so I snooped around for a while." Emma Swan leaned into her more, opening one of the doors and taking two glasses before her mind had even processed what was happening. She felt drunk and she hadn't even had a single sip yet.

"This is the most ridiculous game I have ever played!" Regina laughed wholeheartedly. She did hold her alcohol pretty well, but she had lost count of how many glasses she had had already. She wasn't even sure whether this was their first bottle or not.  
"Well that's because you're refusing to play it correctly! You're only supposed to drink when the statement is true for you!"  
"Oh?"  
"Yes, I told you that earlier, did you forget?" A laughing Emma almost fell off the couch, and Regina noticed that her tank had by now completely freed itself from her jeans. The irritating woman had actually managed to make her enjoy the time they had spent together so far, but the mayor refused to admit that Kathryn had been right all along. Everything was more entertaining with alcohol. Surely the wine had played a much bigger role in her enjoying herself than the gorgeous blonde.  
"So would you like to correct something here?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I just asked whether you have ever had sex with a woman and you… well, you drank."  
"Oh."  
"Yes, so…?"  
"Alright, ask me again." Regina pulled her legs up onto the armchair, folding them neatly under her body, leaning closer to the woman on the couch, her glass of wine protectively between them on the table.

"Have you ever had sex with a woman?" Regina looked at Emma from underneath her eyelashes, knowing full well what she looked like. She didn't know what prompted her to be this flirtatious, but she let her hand drop from the armrest, coming to rest on her glass. She saw the blonde's eyes widen, staring at her fingers playing with the rim of the glass. She continued to tease the sheriff, until green eyes shifted towards her instead of her hand.  
"So… you didn't…" As slowly as she dared, the mayor lifted her glass to her lips, watching the younger woman gulp in anticipation.  
"…have sex with a woman then." The sip Regina had intended to take quickly turned into a series of gulps, simply because she enjoyed the shocked look on the blonde's face.

Emma Swan's voice was barely more than a squeak when she finally found it again:  
"So you did."  
"Why Miss Swan, is it that surprising?"  
"I… Yes, I guess. I never imagined you to be the one to experiment."  
"Who said I was experimenting?" The words, unfiltered, slipped past her lips too fast for her to stop them. Sure enough, the toned blonde gaped at her for a while before she caught herself, downing lots of her wine while doing so.  
"I… I didn't expect that."  
"I see," she said, her lips twitching in amusement. She licked her lips, trying to hide the smile that was slowly spreading there. Sure enough, the alcohol was getting to her. Hiding behind her wine, Regina asked what she had been dying to ask since she had been asked this question.  
"I noticed you didn't drink, Miss Swan."

"I… well, I didn't… I mean…"  
"To be quite frank, I most certainly did not expect _that_, my dear." Emma giggled childishly and snuggled deeper into the blanket she had thrown over herself earlier.  
"Yeah well I came close to it once, but it never happened." By now the blonde was beat red, mumbling something behind the convenient flow of golden locks.  
"Miss Swan…"  
"Emma. My name is Emma."  
"I don't think…"  
"Just use my first name for once, will you?"

"Fine then, _Emma_. Would you care to repeat what you just mumbled into your hair curtain?"  
"Ehm…" Regina had a feeling that the outcome of this night depended solely on what the younger woman would answer now, so she leaned forward, listening closely to the stuttering sheriff.

And then the doorbell rang.

They had dinner in silence, yet Regina was not ready to admit that it was indeed a pleasant one. Her gaze lingered on Emma's lips, the way they curled around her fork; or her breasts and the way they moved when the blonde breathed in. Admittedly, she was quite distracted, more so even when the younger woman leaned over and refilled her glass, babbling something while she did. The mayor hardly listened to a word she said. She was much too busy mapping every inch of the blonde's perky breasts underneath a dark tank top with her eyes.

"Are you even listening?" Snapping to attention, the older woman realized that she had become lost in her thoughts, and that the object of her… well… desire… was standing right in front of her, deliciously muscled arms crossed in front of her chest.  
"You know, you could at least _try_ and hide your staring."  
"_I. Was. Not. Staring_."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You were merely ogling my boobs. My mistake." Regina thought she could see the hint of a smile, but she was drunk enough to just not be quite sure.

"Well Miss Swan, if you had chosen to wear something that covered more of your chest, maybe I would not stare down the front of your top so much."  
"Oh, so it's my fault your eyes are practically glued to my nipples."

"Your _what_?!"  
"Nipples. You know, these things." Regina watched Emma point at her erect nipples through the thin fabric of her top, completely horrified at where this conversation was going.  
"I don't think…"  
"That's right. You don't think. Cause if you did, you wouldn't be sitting there, staring at my boobs. You'd be saying something, hell, _doing_ something even!"  
"Miss Swan, I…" Before she realized where she was going, Regina found herself behind the closed door of the bathroom, her back against the wooden frame, her whole body shivering violently.

"Regina…" She heard a body slump against the door she, too, was leaning on, and the voice behind her was so close it felt like the other woman was whispering into her ears.  
"I'm sorry. I completely misread your behavior and… It was a stupid move on my part. I had too much to drink and you were looking at me _like that_, and…"

Closing her eyes, Henry's mother tried to shut out her surroundings, focusing instead on the chaos that was raging inside of her. True enough; a part of her had been pleased when she had found Emma Swan on the other side of the cabin's door. But the other part had been annoyed, scared even. The blonde was not a person she wanted close to her heart. Shaking her head, Regina refused to accept the next thought that came to her mind. That she didn't want the sheriff close because that woman was the only one who had the power to hurt her.

A finger tapped against the door.  
"Regina, please talk to me. Don't shut me out. Please…" She didn't have to see the younger woman to know that she was close to tears. Her breath was irregular and the words behind the door came out rushed and breathy. Regina had to strain to hear the next words.  
"Please. Please don't hate me Regina. I can't take this animosity anymore." Her mouth opened for a response, to reassure the irritating woman behind the door, but the words failed her and nothing came out. She let her head drop against the door, sighing in exasperation. A sniffle caught her attention, and she pressed her ear against the door, listening closely. It seemed like Emma was crying.

Regina snorted. What on earth was that blonde peasant crying about? Was there any reason for her to be the one falling apart? No. This time her snort was louder, and an amused undertone wormed its way into her throat. She got up without so much as hesitating, opening the door to find a distraught Emma sitting on the floor, her head on her knees.  
"Get up," she said, kicking the woman just lightly with her slipper.  
"I'm just… I never wanted you to hate me, and yet I did so many things wrong when I came here. I threatened to take Henry from you and that's the last thing I want because he's obviously happy and so are you and I don't want to destroy that, I just wanted a place in his heart and then everything turned to shit when I decided to be a major bitch and go all birthmom on you just because I couldn't stand the fact that he loved you more than me and no matter what I did you were the perfect mother and he loved you and when he talked about you it was with such devotion and I just couldn't handle it, and it didn't help that whenever I saw you I had to act like a complete ass even though I wanted nothing more than to be close to you and…"

"Will you shut up already?" Big green eyes stared up at her, and Regina couldn't help but notice the perfection that was Emma Swan. The mock confidence from earlier had vanished completely, and this vulnerable woman had appeared in its stead.  
"I just didn't know what to do. You were staring – or I thought you were anyway – but I guess I just saw what I wanted to see…" Slipping down next to the young blonde, Regina nodded a few times, mainly out of reflex than anything else. When her arm brushed against warm skin, she resisted the urge to slide closer, but spoke the words she had swallowed before:  
"Except that you didn't."  
"I didn't."  
"No."

"I see." Regina watched the blonde think, until she saw realization dawning in Emma's eyes.  
"So you _were_ staring." Pushing her pride aside, Regina inclined her head 'yes' before she turned away, not wanting the other woman to see her smile.  
"I was."  
"Mmmmh. So it wasn't by accident you stepped right up to me when Henry got lost in that mine." Her soft 'no' had the desired effect, and blonde tresses brushed her nose when Emma turned her head towards her, their faces only inches apart.

"I…"  
"_Please_ shut up, Emma."  
"Oka-," Emma's lips were soft and inviting, and Regina immediately regretted kissing her. The feeling of the other woman's lips on her own was almost more than she could bear. When a callused hand came to rest on her cheek, a gasp escaped her lungs, instantly silenced by Emma's lips. The blonde's lips moved slowly, tenderly, as if she was afraid that too much pressure would push the mayor away. Regina felt her resistance, so she let her hands travel over a surprisingly rigid body, trying to convey that she was not going anywhere. Gradually, she felt the stiff muscles relax under her hands, and she let herself enjoy the sensation of unfamiliar lips on her own. The younger woman's voice reverberated inside of her mouth when Emma sighed her name, lost in the moment. The lack of air however was becoming an issue, and Regina held back as long as she could, until finally she had to pull back and breathe. Only to dive back into the eagerly waiting lips of Emma Swan.

"Gina…," sighed the sheriff when Regina shifted her attention to the pale neck that had been presented to her. Her full lips sucked on a pulsating neck, turning the skin dark red for now, but the mayor was sure the spot would be dark purple later on.  
"Don't… don't stop…"

But Regina did. Their panting filled the otherwise silent room, and it took all of her willpower to stay away from Emma's quivering lips.  
"We shouldn't." Green bloodshot eyes stared at her fearfully, and when she saw the way the athletic body underneath that cursed tank top started tensing up again, she lifted her hand to brush those tasty lips with her thumb.  
"You're pretty much drunk, little miss. And so am I. Or at least I'm not unaffected." And, leaning forward:  
"Let's continue this tomorrow." Her hand could feel the shiver running down the blonde's body, and the eager nod she received told her everything she needed to know about where Emma stood in all of this.

"So I assume we will be going to sleep now? I must admit I'm exhausted. This day has taken its toll on me, I grant you that." A blush covered Emma's pale cheeks, but the blonde didn't hesitate, instantly going for Regina's hand when she stood up, refusing to let the bodily contact between them end. She pulled the brunette after her, towards the bedrooms, coming to a halt in front of one of the doors.  
"Will you… I mean… Damn I'm drunk…"  
"Well then, let's put you in bed." Regina didn't know how long she would be able to resist the innocent charm the blonde was displaying now, so she quickly pushed Emma into the room, removed her shoes and bid her goodnight in less than a minute.

"Sleep well, Miss Swan."  
"Emma…"  
"Emma." When she felt the name roll of her tongue, she knew that Kathryn had been right all along. The feeling that she had been trying to suppress all day, it was working its way to the surface, she could tell. It was worse even, when she looked at the already sleeping blonde. Sighing, Regina left the room, disappearing in the other bedroom.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

_Reviews anyone? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

"Gina?"  
"WHAT ON EARTH?!" Regina stopped her movement abruptly, staring at the open doorway with her pantyhose halfway down.  
"I couldn't sleep?" Barely containing a growl, the mayor slowly let her foot drop off the chair she had previously propped it on, suspecting that her short dress left nothing to the imagination of Emma Swan's rampant mind.  
"Miss Swan you were fast asleep when I left you!" The blonde at least had the good grace to blush, but that was all. Instead of backing away and realizing her mistake, the obnoxious woman slowly entered the room, advancing towards Regina in tiny steps. Her tousled hair was framed by the light of the doorway, and Regina could not argue with the fact that the sheriff looked absolutely stunning.  
"Yeah I dunno I woke up and couldn't fall asleep again…" It was obvious that her own personal intruder was exhausted, as small steps came to a halt at the wooden table near the middle of the room and shaky hands grabbed for the rough surface in an attempt to steady the weary body. Regina resisted the urge to offer help.

"It has hardly been five minutes, I'm positive you did not even try!" She moved quickly, bringing the bed between her and Emma's hands. "I have no idea what you think this is, Miss Swan, but I assure you, I am not spending the night with you simply because we shared a kiss!" That, at least, seemed to get the blonde's attention. Green orbs met hers and the instant Henry's mother saw the hurt reflected in those big eyes, she regretted her outburst.  
"Miss Swan, I…" Blonde curls bounced when their owner turned around rather inelegantly.  
"No, it's fine, you're right…" The faint voice of her counterpart made her heart clench in agony, and before she knew it, she had crossed the room, her hand on sagging shoulders.

Emma stopped dead in her tracks, keeping her back turned towards the mayor, trying to hide the sniffles coming from her nose. Regina's heart flew out to her despite the fact that she was beyond exasperated that the blonde had dared enter her bedroom unannounced.

Her hand massaged the stiff shoulder, reveling in the feeling of searing hot skin beneath her fingertips. She stared at the seemingly defeated frame of Emma Swan and that is when her years as a mother forced her into action.  
"Alright then. Let's put you back into bed, just give me a moment here." She let go of the blonde – albeit hesitantly – and bent down to remove the rest of her pantyhose. It had come to rest tangled between her legs when she had run after the retreating woman, and now she could hardly remove the resistant fabric without causing a fuss. So focused was she on the task at hand that she barely noticed the slurred words directed at her.

"I don't wanna sleep alone."  
"You will have to. As I have told you…"  
"I'm not trying to do anything, I just…," Emma drifted off. The sheriff's green eyes were moist and avoiding hers at all cost. Regina could see the younger woman was only seconds away from bolting out the door, so she grabbed one of the strong hands that was cutting through the air with abandon and held it between her own.  
"I'm listening."

A tiny whimper escaped Emma's lips, and the hand caught between her own held onto her for dear life.  
"I don't wanna sleep alone, because…," and barely more than a whisper: "…I'm afraid you won't be here in the morning."

She should be hurt. Annoyed. Furious. However, Regina was none of these things. She accepted Emma's statement for what it was: a definite possibility. Torn between insisting on her privacy and accepting the young woman's presence as fact, it took her a while to realize that the blonde was slowly drifting off to sleep. Here, standing in the middle of the room. That was all it took, and with as much tender force as she could manage, she pushed Henry's birthmother towards the bed, ignoring the stumbling and mumbling along the way entirely.

When she had Emma Swan properly tucked in – again , she took off her dress, deciding that with the other woman completely dressed, sleeping in her underwear beneath a different blanket would be acceptable even to her.

She had just turned off the lights and slipped beneath the covers, when a faint voice addressed her:  
"Will you still be here in the morning?" Regina sighed.  
"Will you?"  
"Emma, please don't test my patience." When no reply came, Regina finally relaxed into the soft mattress. Maybe her pesky companion had finally fallen asleep. She was on the verge of drifting off herself, when…  
"You called me Emma." 1, 2, 3, 4, …10. To no avail. She still wanted to kill the sheriff.

"Yes, Miss Swan?" She knew she sounded irritated, but she couldn't help it. The blonde knew just how to push her buttons.  
"I like it when you call me that."  
"It is your name, is it not?"  
"Yeah."  
"How wonderful that we cleared that up. Can we go to sleep now?!"

"So will you?"  
"Miss-"  
"Emma."  
"-Swan."

"I think I'll let you sleep."  
"You should. I do however wonder. Just minutes ago you were ready to fall asleep standing in the middle of the room and now…"  
"Yeah."  
"Goodnight, Emma."

"I've never been in bed with a woman as beautiful as you."  
"Miss Swaaaan." Regina resisted the urge to throw her hands in the air and just snap. Instead, she grabbed her pillow and buried her face in the soft downs. To her surprise and shock, Emma Swan's words still managed to catch up with her, albeit somewhat muffled.  
"I dunno what to do, I mean…"

"_Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep, _Miss Swan! _Sleep! _THAT is what you're supposed to do! How hard can it be!?" Her heart was racing, she could feel it. Not long now before she would lose her patience and whack the other woman over the head with the next available object.  
"But…"  
"NO BUTS! SLEEP! NOW!" It wouldn't be surprising if she got a text from Kathryn now, asking her not to yell in the middle of the night. This whole situation was so ridiculous it was hard to stay serious. Her anger and drowsiness were soon brushed away by the tiniest of smiles when she heard the most awful fake snore behind her. She told herself to just ignore it, to stay quiet and at least get some sleep herself, but alas, apparently she had a masochistic streak…

"Finally the beast is sleeping."  
"Hey!" A bump on her shoulder almost sent her flying out of the bed, but instead of being angry, a throaty laugh escaped her lips. She snapped her mouth shut. This was not appropriate behavio-

And then an arm came to rest around her. Tentative. Shy. Not even daring to slip beneath the covers. Still, her body stiffened instantly, resisting the warmth and comfort of the woman behind her. She wanted to say something, anything, to make the blonde disappear, but words were far from her mind now. Slowly but deliberately, the arm around her was tightening, and would have pulled the two of them flush against the other if it hadn't been for the blankets they were covered in.

"I don't want you to leave in the morning."  
"I won't leave," she said, regretting her words instantly. Yet they rang true in her ears. She did indeed not wish to leave, however irritating and annoying this woman was.  
"Then let me in."  
"Miss Swan, you are currently in bed with me, what more do you want?"  
"You know, if you insist on calling me 'Miss Swan' whenever I hit close to home or whenever you feel like you've opened up too much, then be my guest. Make it even easier for me to read you."

"I do not..." Regina sighed. The blonde was partially right. She knew she used the formal form of Emma's name as a means of distancing herself from her, yet up to this point it hadn't occurred to her that the sheriff might notice. Which was pure idiocy on her part, it seemed, because the young woman hadn't become sheriff for nothing. She was about to formulate an acceptable response, when she felt the body behind her sag into hers. So finally the wine and exhaustion had won over.

The brunette smiled vaguely, feeling herself drift off, fully aware of her hands clasping the paler one that had come to rest around her waist. Maybe this was not so bad after all.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

_So I hope you liked this chapter as well. It's not as long as the other one -not by a long shot-, but it definitely comes from the heart. I originally had planned on two chapters, and even though I can fit the rest of what I have planned into this one, I decided to instead update today and write the other chapter as soon as I find the time. Thanks so much for reading, and as always, reviews would be more than awesome :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I was listening to Lily Allen's "Hard Out Here" when I wrote this… Also to Fleetwood Mac. And I might have written about two thirds at work. On scraps of paper. Secretly. Haha. If I lose my job then you guys know why. lol**

* * *

She awoke to warm breath tickling the hair on her neck. It took her a moment to fully realize where she was. And who the hand belonged to that was draped so carelessly over her body. She resisted the urge to bolt out of bed. Albeit only because the warmth emanating from the person behind her was too pleasant to give up, she told herself. She let her thoughts wander and her eyes stare out the nearby window. It was still dark outside. Whether that was because it was night or because it was winter, Regina couldn't tell. There was no clock around to help her estimate the time, and to her surprise she found she did not care to do so.

A mumble behind her directed her attention towards the sleeping form pressed against her back. This was not how she had expected last night to end. She had half expected it to be some guy who she could brush off the instant she laid eyes on him; or after dinner, at least.

But no. Of course with Kathryn in the game no one could tell what would happen. Ages ago Regina had shared her past with the blonde, so she would have known that the mayor was not adverse to the idea of dating women. The only reason she hadn't done so already was because of Henry. In the first few years after adopting him, she had indeed allowed Kathryn to set up dates with her friends or acquaintances, but whenever she mentioned Henry, their interest had ebbed away. Yes, some of them she had taken home for quick release, but she had never heard from them after. Not that she had wanted to. And now here she was, with the only woman who quite possibly loved her son as much as she did, and…

And then she realized that it hadn't been Emma's breath that had woken her. The blonde's arm had shifted somewhat and was now pressing onto her stomach rather awkwardly, reminding her body that it needed release. 'Too much wine,' she thought, as she extricated her limbs from Emma's possessive grasp.

She tiptoed into the bathroom, feeling the unpleasant pressure leave her body when she finally sat down. She didn't usually drink this much, nor did she sleep in – if that was indeed the case, she would yet have to find out – and doing both in one night made her somewhat uncomfortable. Not to mention the persistent blonde waiting for her in the bedroom.

She let her head drop onto her knees, silently sitting there for a minute or two. Obviously, she had lost some amount of control last night; had she been sober, she would have never let Miss Swan stay in the same bed as her. But now that she had, she would have to live with the consequences. For a single moment she thought about leaving. Now. Right now. But then she thought of the way Emma had stretched when she had taken her parka off; of the skin that had been revealed. She remembered staring into green eyes, unable to look away, before… Before she had kissed Emma Swan. She had what?! _She_ had kissed Emma Swan. Not the other way around. Regina cursed herself for her stupidity, for giving into her desire in a moment of weakness. Obviously, kissing the sheriff had been a mistake, as had most of last night.

However, there was no point in denying that she had liked it. Loved it, even. Emma's soft lips had brushed against hers gently, and she had tasted alcohol and something else that was entirely Emma. The memory now returned in full force, and Regina shook her head several times, trying to get the vivid images to disappear. In her mind she could see the creases in the blonde's lips, every single line just waiting to merge with her own. Forcing the images to vanish, she finally got up, washing her hands and rinsing her mouth the best she could. Again she noted how very much she despised being in this situation. It had been years since she hadn't been able to brush her teeth right after getting up, and so she felt even worse for not being able to do so. It took all her willpower to leave the sink and return to the bedroom. Before entering, however, she stopped right at the door and her head dropped against the doorframe all of its own accord.

"What am I doing…," startled by her own words, she clasped a hand over her mouth, muffling the sound.

Behind this door, in this unfamiliar room, there was the one person she had wanted to meet, ever since Henry had mentioned the blind date, but also the one person she had _not_ wanted to be here. The feelings inside of her tore her apart, for she knew full well that if she went back into this room, she would open herself up to more pain. She would give yet another human being the power to hurt her, and so far that had never worked out well.

The decision was taken from her when the door suddenly opened, and a yelp alerted her to the presence of the woman she had just been thinking of. She did not dare lift her head. The green eyes she knew were staring at her would be her undoing. She could not allow them to take control of her. And yet she did.

Watery eyes stared into hers, and the pang of guilt in her chest made her feel sick. She let her hand drop down to grasp the one that was nearest, trying to convey all that she felt by touch alone. Emma whimpered. Regina wanted to take her in her arms, but suddenly became fully aware just of what she was wearing. In her hurry to get to the bathroom earlier, she had forgone putting on her dress. So now she was standing in the doorway, her body completely exposed to Emma's eyes, safe for the few parts that were covered by her underwear.

"I…," Regina stammered. For probably the first time in her life, she did not know what to say about her lack of attire. The sheriff's eyes taking her in with barely any shame did not help things, either. Her walls went back up and suddenly she was all mayor Mills again.  
"Miss Swan, do you mind? I need to get dressed." She pushed the defenseless blonde aside, trying not to present her with the delicious look of her backside when she slipped into the dress from the evening before.  
"Are you still staring?"  
"I thought you had left."

"Yes, dear, I can see that." The moment these words left her mouth, she wanted to take them back. She had not meant to make fun of Emma's visibly emotional state, but here she was, twisting the knife like a professional. The dumbstruck look on the taller woman's face told her everything she needed to know. Her comment had hit home, if the twitch in rosy lips was anything to go by.  
"I did not mean-"  
"Clearly you did!"

"I did not." She helplessly watched Emma climb back into bed, her back to Regina, her body rigid.  
"Miss Swan, I…"  
"It's 3 AM, Regina. Some of us need their beauty sleep." And after that, the brunette could have sworn she heard 'not everyone can look as flawlessly beautiful as you,' but since the voice of the younger woman was muffled because of thick blankets, she dismissed it as wishful thinking.

However late or early it might be, Regina was fully aware that she would not be leaving anytime soon. The athletic body was shaking underneath the covers, she could tell. Whether that was thanks to the chilly air or because of her words, she had no way of knowing. Part of her chose to believe the latter. Minutes passed, in which she just stood helplessly at the foot of the bed, staring at the small body hiding under the covers.

She had told herself so many times that if she did this or that, there would be no turning back. Well, as it turned out, even after a kiss and a night – half a night anyway – in the same bed, things could still go back to the way they had been before their awkward date. Regina was acutely aware that she would have to make a decision, and she would have to make it soon. The need she felt, to be close to Emma Swan, that need did not lessen the more she thought about the blonde. No, it did not.

Finally she made a decision. Albeit a small one. Sitting down on the foot of the bed, she moved her hand towards the still shaking figure of Emma Swan's body. Her hand hit something firm, and she realized that what she was holding was an ankle. She held onto it through the covers, hoping that for now, this would be enough to calm the blonde down.  
"Don't," Emma's voice rang from the top of the bed. But what it really sounded like was 'please do'. So Regina kept her hand where it was, holding onto a blanket full of flesh. She didn't know what to do, much less what to say, so she just sat there, frowning.

It seemed to take hours before she felt Emma relax, but at last she did. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice it at first, but when her thumb absentmindedly started stroking the blonde's ankle, she heard a quiet hum coming from beneath the blanket.  
"Henry likes that, too." She didn't know what else to say, and it seemed like her son was as good a topic as any other.  
"He does?"  
"He does." Silence. Then:

"It feels nice." It was hardly a whisper, filled with wonder and something else… a question? She was about to comment on the curious undertone, when Emma spoke up.  
"Regina?"  
"Mh?"  
"Do you remember last night?" For a moment she contemplated whether she should lie, tell Emma that indeed, she couldn't recall anything, but again her tongue was quicker than her brain. Which, come to think of it, often seemed to be the case when the blonde sheriff was involved.  
"I do, yes."  
"Do you…," Emma stuttered. How very uncommon for the usually so confident woman. It took a while before she continued:  
"…regret it?" Her thumb stopped moving, and as a result, she could feel the body of the other woman tense up, afraid of what may come.

"No." When she said it, Regina realized the truth of it. To say she was surprised was an understatement. Up until now she had pondered and pondered for hours, unable to come to a conclusion. To realize now that all her thinking had been pointless, that for all her resistance, she couldn't help but enjoy her time with the blonde… needless to say it was frustrating.

"There's nothing to regret, dear." With that, Regina finally let her exhausted body trop onto the bed, her hand firmly keeping hold of Emma Swan's ankle. The blankets underneath her moved, and then the sheriff's head appeared, not too far from her own. Green eyes met hers for the briefest of moments, only to then stare past her into the dimness of the room.  
"No?"  
"No. Nothing." She could see the moisture building in Emma's eyes, and because of that she instantly knew that this was a first for the blonde. It pained her to find out that up until now the blonde had never known what it was like to be welcome, to be appreciated and not left behind.

It was a strange thing to feel compassion for another human being that wasn't Henry. But she did. So she was not at all surprised to find her palm cupping tear-streaked cheeks. The simple movement was enough to open the flood gates and it wasn't long before Emma started sobbing uncontrollably. Reaching for the blonde in her moment of weakness seemed like the most natural thing Regina had ever done. Emma was shaking in her arms, her tears hot on the skin of her neck. Soothing words came easily, but the mayor paid no mind to what she was saying. Her focus was solely on the young woman:  
"Shhh, it's alright. I've got you. I'm here, I've got you. I'm not going anywhere…"

Eventually Emma calmed down. Occasional sniffles shook her body, but the tears had stopped and the blonde's breath did no longer cool Regina's wet neck. Now the sheriff just clung to her as if her life depended on it. And Regina let her.

It felt surprisingly right to hold and comfort the sheriff in this manner. She wasn't quite sure whether she would be able to let go, so she didn't even try. Instead, she listened to Emma's mumbling, while her hand lost itself in golden tresses. It felt wonderful. The blonde had marvelous hair, all curly and soft. Single strands tickled her nose, so to get rid of the unpleasant sensation, the mayor pressed her head deeper into the pool of gold. It smelled like autumn leaves with a hint of cinnamon. She inhaled the intoxicating scent for several minutes, absentmindedly noting the fastening of the other woman's heartbeat. Shaky breaths escaped Emma's lips, grazing the skin on the brunette's neck in the most delicate way.

Regina was lost.

She had never expected to let another human being this close ever again, but here she was, taking care of the most irritating person she knew. In a way that she would have never expected. A smile tugged on her full lips, and although no one could see it, she quickly hid it by placing a kiss in unruly hair. She was surprised to get a whimper as response, and even more amazed by the fact that she did not stop kissing Henry's other mother. Her fingers grabbed hold of a blonde head as she placed kisses all over it, slowly descending towards a pale forehead. Only a fraction of a second did she hesitate before her lips met hot skin, the innocent contact sending something akin to an electric shock through both their bodies. Emma gasped.

Lost in the moment, Regina kept placing kisses all over Miss Swan's face, tasting the saltiness of past tears yet evading the searching mouth that was trying to connect their lips. She was not yet ready to let go, she needed to be in control, in control of this situation and in control of this other person that made her want to succumb to her deepest and darkest desires.

Finally their lips met with a moan.

It was the gentlest of kisses, and even although Regina had instigated it, she was hesitant to give in and relinquish control. Emma's lips felt like butterflies brushing her own lips, tentative touches sending shivers down her spine; Regina's hands trembled as she moved them to cradle the blonde's face in her hands. This kiss was entirely different from the one they had shared the day before. This one was shy and exploring, barely more than the simple touching of lips when cheek is pressed on cheek.

Yesterday had been a hungry and forceful open mouthed exploration, so very much different from the almost innocent kiss they shared now. Regina did not mind. Although she had by far preferred passionate and rough lovemaking with her past lovers, she was now realizing that the one thing she had been missing all these years had been the feeling that was now starting to spread in her chest. She did not dare call it by its name, but she knew all too well what she was beginning to feel for Emma Swan. Had been feeling for a long time now; even if she dared not admit that even to herself.

They stopped after a while, heads pressed together, lips touching and their breaths mingling, cooling each other's skin. It was almost too much. Almost.  
"Emma." That one word seemed to break the ice, as both women closed the minute gap to kiss each other gently. Regina hummed into the kiss, her whole body on full alert for what might come next. And there it was, then. Emma's hands abandoned their place on her back, making their way up into her dark hair. Strong fingers massaged her scalp, when an incessant tongue begged entry into her mouth. It was granted instantly. In that moment, the mayor abandoned all sense of right and wrong, and simply listened to the ever growing need in the pit of her stomach. She did not want this to stop, to hell with the consequences. Her kisses became more insistent, and her hands developed a mind of their own. Suddenly, the ever so distracting tank top became a piece of clothing that she admired for its simplicity. Her hands had easily found access to Emma's hot skin, and she reveled in the magnificent feeling of moving abs underneath her fingertips.

Her thumb dipped into a navel on its journey over tight skin, eliciting a breathy sigh from its owner. Gasps and moans now filled the otherwise quiet room as shaky fingers explored unfamiliar terrain. Emma's body felt as wonderfully soft as it looked, the tiny hairs on her forearms and belly seemed to stand at attention so Regina could brush over them and enjoy a curious tickling sensation while doing so.

It amazed her how responsive the blonde was. Every single one of Regina's touches elicited some kind of reaction. Custody battles and heated arguments were completely forgotten because the brunette's mind was consumed by the addictive taste of Emma's lips. When her name fell from Emma's lips in a throaty moan, all intention of holding back was lost. She pushed her tongue deep into the eager mouth of her lover, to convey what she wanted. Kisses and shy touching weren't enough anymore, as the heat in her center was becoming too much to bear.

"I want you," she breathed into a delicate ear, fully aware of the resulting shiver running down a perfect spine.  
"Please...," was all the response she needed. Her mouth found the perfect spot between ear and neck, licking its way down towards a rapidly beating pulse point. She had never felt so alive. She gasped when she realized that nimble hands were fumbling on the zipper of her dress, exposing her skin to the slightly chilly air of the unheated room. As a result, goosebumps were forming on her body, but she was not about to abandon this hot body next to hers, not even to turn up the heat.

She didn't have to wait long to feel Emma's lush lips on her neck; wet kisses trailing all the way from her mouth to her collarbone, with Emma's rapid breathing highlighting the trail her mouth had taken. With every minute that passed, the blonde seemed to be becoming more confident. Her hands took a more direct route to where they wanted to go, ignoring the lacy fabric of Regina's bra and simply slipping underneath to cup her breasts, her nipples stiff and aching to be touched more insistently.

Her breasts filled Emma's hands perfectly, and her hard nipples pressed against soft palms. She could feel herself becoming more agitated, and the wetness between her legs was increasing. Her body acted on its own then, and suddenly she was straddling a surprised Emma, exposing most of her body to the blonde, as her dress accumulated on her hips; the lower part being pushed up when she spread her legs.

Emma's rapid breathing pressed hard abs against her already wet center, and it was all she could do to resist from rocking against the regular motion.  
"Look at me." And Regina did. Green eyes bore into hers, full of wonder and excitement; and lust, Regina was hesitant to admit.

The look in emerald eyes was so intense, Regina felt something inside of her ignite and burn with a passion. Her hands fumbled to rid Emma of her clothing, almost ripping the tender fabric of her top in doing so. A few birthmarks could be seen on the otherwise porcelain skin, and Regina couldn't help but trace a line from one to the next, her finger still slightly shaky from the excitement.  
"Regina…," Emma all but begged. Her hands were frantically exploring Regina's bronze skin, pinching her nipples and stroking her thighs, while her lower body flexed and moved, pressing upwards every now and again, closing the tiny gap between her jeans and Regina's center.

The slow movements of the sheriff were driving her insane with need, so Regina tried to distract herself by almost ripping off the blonde's bra, and throwing it aside unceremoniously. Pale breasts and small pink nipples captured her attention, and she instantly bent down to take one into her mouth. It tasted so very much like Emma and slightly salty from the sweat that had formed between their bodies earlier. It came as no surprise that when her lips closed around the stiff bud, Emma's chest arched towards her, lifting them both off the bed for the better part of a second. Her index finger found the other nipple, gently pinching it with the help of her thumb.

"Regina… please…" Emma stuttered these words, her voice barely able to transmit sound; the tension in her body seemed to be too much for her to stand. Her breath was coming in ragged gasps and she hid her green eyes by pressing them together hard; picture perfect of desperation and need.  
"Please, Regina…"  
"Shhh… I got you. I'll take care of you, dear," Regina whispered after letting go of the sweet patch of skin she had just sucked on. Her hands found Emma's face, holding her steady as she placed kiss upon kiss there before she slipped off of her.  
"No… Reg–," Emma cried out, trying desperately to cling to the retreating form of Regina.  
"I'm here." She couldn't help but find the blonde's need for closeness rather endearing, so she tried her best to calm the strong hands that were reaching for her.

"I'm not going anywhere," Regina comforted her, "let me just take this off." Shimmying, she let her dress drop to the floor and let bra and panties follow. When she was completely naked, she noted Emma's open eyes and heavy breathing with a hint of amusement. She bent down over the young sheriff's legs, knowing full well how this position was highlighting her breasts.  
"Let me help you with that," she laughed. Her quick hands found Emma's jeans, pulling them all the way down with the help of wiggling hips.

Still standing at the foot of the bed, Regina looked at her lover. Really looked. Emma's toned body in nothing more but panties was a sight in and of itself, but the way her body quivered and moved into every single one of Regina's touches, that was something she had never encountered before. A smile was tugging on her lips, and she did nothing to hide it. She was aware that slender arms were still reaching for her, begging her to close the distance. She, however, waited. Waited for Emma to meet her eyes.

She didn't have to wait long. Emma's eyes were slightly swollen still, and Regina could detect a hint of fear, too. To her own surprise, she knew what the blonde was afraid of, and she promised herself she wouldn't confirm her fear by leaving all of a sudden. So she crawled back up onto the bed, covering half of Emma's body with her own, gently slipping her right leg between the muscled paler ones. She stared at Emma for a moment, letting her get used to the sensation of a naked Regina pressing into her side. After a while, she let the fingers of her right hand trail down the blonde's side, from shoulder to thigh, stroking ribs and hip along the way. When moving back up, she used the flat of her hand, pushing Emma's tender skin into tiny rolls.

By now Emma was breathing more regularly again, although her face was still hidden in Regina's neck, where it had retreated to the moment the brunette's center hat touched her side. Regina came to the conclusion that she would have to force the blonde out to make her overcome the sudden fear of loss. So when the mayor brushed over a soft waist a third time, she pulled the red panties down towards shuddering knees. The scent so suddenly penetrating her senses was as intoxicating as anything she had ever experienced. It was all Emma, musky, strong and sweet at the same time. Looking down to where her hand was struggling with the fabric, she tried hard not to stare at the treasure she had just uncovered. Tried hard, and failed. Her cheeks reddened in response to her thoughts, although this was hardly the first time she was devouring Emma with her eyes alone.

She watched her hand move from one thigh to the other, stroking the shivering limbs ever so slightly. Licking her lips, she pushed Emma's legs apart even further, and was surprised to find the blonde complying willingly. She could feel that she was being watched, Emma's gaze like fire upon her skin. It was the most intense look, and she was sure the blonde was waiting for a reaction. For a reaction that might be out of the ordinary. Regina didn't give her time to worry; in one move she cupped Emma's center with her hand and silenced the ensuing moan with her eager lips.

Emma was hot. Hot and wet; oh so wet. The mayor moved her fingers, easily slipping between the folds, starting to teasingly stroke the hot flesh. Arms flew up and around her, pulling her close.  
"Regina…" It was a mantra Emma kept repeating over and over as long as the brunette had her hand between her legs, massaging the wetness she had found there.

She felt her own need much more strongly now, and her heated flesh felt tender against the hard hip bone of the sheriff's hips.  
"Oh my God, Regina…" Emma whimpered into their kiss, her mouth preoccupied with uttering words that didn't make much sense, while the mayor was trying to capture her lips in a way that would make her stop talking. To no avail. The blonde was too far gone to even realize what Regina was doing; her hips were gyrating, trying to deepen the contact between her center and teasing hands.

At that point, Regina decided that enough was enough. Her wet fingers stopped teasing and instead plunged into Emma with enough force to make her cry out.  
"Regina, Regina, –gina, Gina, Gina, Gina, Gina, Gina…" A self-satisfied smirk graced her lips as she listened to Emma moaning her name while she moved her fingers back and forth, stroking the rough patch of skin inside of her.

Her own hips moved rhythmically against Emma's hip bone, spreading her wetness over the blonde's skin and causing quite a tangle of limbs. Neither woman seemed to mind or notice, however; their bodies were grinding in unison, neither one of them was thinking, they simply moved. The world died away until there was only skin on skin and lips on lips. Moaning and gasping became their second nature, and Regina couldn't remember a time when she had been this far gone. Her heart was bursting with something she did not dare name, but it was all too clear what it was. Her fingers inside of Emma, that was what being at peace felt like.

For the first time she understood where their fights had originated and why they had never been able to stop arguing. So much of that energy was now being spent in a way that proved much more enjoyable than fighting.

When Regina felt like her wrist was about to snap, she pressed the heel of her hand firmly onto the swollen bud just above Emma's opening, forcing the blonde to bite her lips in an attempt to hold back a scream.  
"Gina, Gina, please, Gina…" She could feel Emma was getting close, so she doubled her efforts, biting into the offered neck, determined to leave her mark there.

Muscles were clenching around her fingers, and she had trouble keeping her hand inside of the struggling woman. She was adamant however, and she forced her numb fingers to wriggle inside of the young sheriff, hitting that rough spot in just the right way.

Emma came with a scream.

Tears were trailing down her cheeks, but the way she said Regina's name over and over again was enough for the mayor to know that she was indeed happy.  
"Oh Regina…" She placed kisses all over the blonde's body, bringing her down from her high gently. She was not yet ready to let go of her beautiful lover, so the fingers of her free hand traced lacy circles on pale skin, while her other hand was still safely buried between hot folds.

"I got you." Emma's hair tickled her nose as she felt the blonde nod. A sleepy yawn reached her ears and she shifted a little to look at the young woman who was obviously struggling to stay awake.  
"I got you. Go to sleep, dear." Her lips found a red forehead and she admired the afterglow on Emma's face for a while, before she herself closed her eyes, her breathing quickly becoming one with the soft inhalation of the woman beneath her. She was just drifting off, when she heard Emma mumble words she had not heard in forever. A smile tugged on her lips, and her fingers flexed slightly inside the blonde, making Emma gasp and earning Regina an even tighter hug.  
"Sleep, my dear. I…," she stuttered, not yet ready to say what she knew in her heart to be true.  
"Sleep. I will hold you until you wake up."

She hadn't counted on Emma to respond, so it was with surprise that she listened to the quiet words:  
"And after?"  
"After?"  
"After waking up," the blonde mumbled into her neck, her warm lips brushing over Regina's sweaty skin.  
"After waking up, I will be here still." And, as an afterthought:  
"I will be here until you do not want me to be here."  
"Mmmmh." Regina chuckled. The sleepy blonde was an endearing sight and her voice made her sound like she was already asleep. She waited for a reply, but there came none. Sighing contentedly, she let her body relax and snuggled closer into the warm embrace that she was trapped in.

She was already asleep when a quiet voice said:  
"Then you can stay forever."

**THE END.**

* * *

_This concludes our little adventure with the ladies… I hope you guys liked it. Please be so kind and let me know :) Although they're not necessary, reviews do really help when I'm stuck. They inspire and make me happy. So yeah… All the best to you guys, you're awesome! :)_


End file.
